Knight in Shining Armor
by dulceata
Summary: Once upon a time, in medieval Britain there were two kings. The first king had a son and the other had a daughter. A betrothal was made so as to form an alliance through marriage against the barbarious Saxon hordes. And so the stage is set.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to InuYasha, nor do I own any of the songs.

After curtsying to Inutaishou, Kagome looked up the steps at the two princes; they looked almost exactly alike except for their height and manner. The smaller one was fidgeting and pulling at his clothes while the elder had an expression of complete boredom on his face.  

"Kagome, meet Prince InuYasha and Prince Sesshoumaru, your betrothed" Inutaishou introduced them. She didn't know what betrothed meant, but she smiled up at them.  

"Boys why don't you go play with Kagome in your room?" the queen suggested to her sons. Kagome skipped up to them and took both of their hands in her own, never noticing Sesshoumaru stiffen.  

At their room InuYasha led her off to begin playing with his wooden blocks as Sesshoumaru started to read the rest of the book he had been reading. It wasn't long, though, before he felt something tug on his sleeve and looked down to see two pairs of puppy dog eyes staring back at him.  

"Take us to the stables Sesshoumaru, please?" the young princess begged, "I want to see the horses." Sesshoumaru sighed and got up, Kagome squealed and an out the door with InuYasha in tow.  

He walked after them tiredly, why was he stuck baby-sitting these two? Sure she was his betrothed and a very sweet little princess, but couldn't they just let him sit down and finish his book?  He arrived just in time to see the sweet little princess clamoring up his father's warhorse. He gaped at her amazed, that horse bit anyone, other than the Taisho family, who tried to touch it.

Yet here it was, nuzzling her as she fed him a carrot.  He felt a familiar tug on his sleeve, "I want to ride Tempest too!" InuYasha whined. Sesshoumaru lifted him onto the horse's back and led them out onto the nearby forest trail. The two seven year olds giggled and whispered two each other as he led them along.

Suddenly they came upon a slow creek and Kagome made an announcement, "I want to make mud pies."  

"Me too, me too!" InuYasha squealed, almost falling off the horse in his excitement. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he imagined the picture the two would make with their fine clothes covered in mud.

"What's so funny?" Kagome demanded, Sesshoumaru chuckled at the cute little pout on her face as he told them that they couldn't because of their clothes. The two tried puppy dog eyes that usually never failed but he just shook his head, grinning, and led them back to the palace.  When it came time for the princess' visit to end she gave each boy a small kiss on the cheek, standing on tiptoes to reach Sesshoumaru.

"See you!" she smiled as she called back to them, waving her arms like crazy. But the little princess did not see the two princes until fourteen years had passed.  

*Fourteen years later*  

Kagome was again before the steps of Inutaisho's throne. He had not changed much, only a few new lines around his eyes. However the two princes had grown up. Sesshoumaru wore a loose white shirt with a midnight blue tunic and blackish-brown pants; InuYasha wore almost the same except he had on a crimson tunic, both wore their long hair pulled back and tied. They bowed stiffly, but only InuYasha gave her a small grin.

"InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, why don't you show Kagome around the castle?' Inutaishou said. InuYasha offered her his arm and they exited the large chamber.  Once out of the throne room kagome asked,

"Where to Sesshoumaru?"  

He stared at her coldly and said, "Girl, you may call me Crown Prince Sesshoumaru."  

InuYasha winced at the cruelty from his brother and was about to try and defend Kagome when she quickly did it herself, "And you may call me Crown Princess Kagome." InuYasha grinned, finally a girl who wasn't going to let herself be pushed around.  

"Tell me princess, do you still like to make mud pies?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  

"No, Crown Prince Sesshoumaru" she said sarcastically. "Now I like to wack people with a sword. Would you like to try?"

"No one can beat me at swordplay."  

"That is an empty boast, " she said as she walked toward her rooms, "as you have yet to see me fight." With that she shut the door behind her.  

Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha, "I am going to the library. Go ahead and show her around, but do not forget your history and statecraft lessons at noon. InuYasha stood there a moment, but finally couldn't take it anymore and burst into his room to change.  

When he returned in some old, comfortable clothes Kagome had still not appeared. He knocked softly," Princess, Sesshoumaru is gone. Do you want me to show you around?"  Kagome popped out, she was dressed in clothes similar to InuYasha's.

"You don't have to do that, call me Kagome. Do you think we could go on a ride?"  

"Sure" he led her to the stables and took her out through the fields. They talked about things and joked with each other. The time seemed to fly and when InuYasha noticed that the sun was high in the sky he reluctantly told her he had to get back, and she asked him to take her to the library.  

*Sesshoumaru in the library*  

He saw the girl walk in from where he sat. He was hidden in a window seat, seeing but not seen. She wandered about staring.

"This is amazing," she whispered to herself. She grabbed a bunch of books and sat down at the table, sighing happily as she began to read. Hours passed in quiet but Sesshoumaru could not keep his mind on his book. His thoughts kept drifting to his betrothed. She was annoying and stubborn, but he wondered at her claim of skill with the sword. He looked up to see the girl's maid whispering in her ear. She nodded to her and got up to leave. Once she was gone he walked over to examine her choice of literature. There were many legends and classics, but also a fair amount of history and warfare tactics. He pondered silently, there would be a ball the next night; he could ask her about her absurd claim then.

Princess Kagome was announced and entered. All the men stared; she was dressed in a long, blue gown with a white corset lined with silver, and long, flowing white sleeves. She had left her hair down but had braided silver and blue ribbons in it. She saw her friend Sango rebutting an overly amorous knight, but she could tell that she liked him because she only knocked him out.

When Sesshoumaru came up and offered her his arm and whispered into his ear, "What are you doing?"  

"You are my betrothed, we are required to dance the first dance together and act like we like it," he whispered back.

"Would you jump off a cliff if it was required?" she asked as she smiled at the guests who came to greet her.  

He did not reply, but after dancing for a while he asked, "What did you mean about your sword fighting ability?"  

"What do you think I mean Crown Prince?' she said sarcastically, "I mean I know how to use a sword well."  

"Show me" he demanded, "tomorrow morning, in the training field."  She nodded; as the dance ended and another began she accepted InuYasha's hand.

She danced with all who offered, but when she was again paired with InuYasha she asked, "Who is that man sitting next to your father?" She was pointing at a pale, black haired man dressed in black who was whispering in the king's ear.  

"That's Naraku, one of father's advisors. I don't trust him and even father doesn't trust him much. But he says it's safer to have your enemies close so you can watch them." Kagome silently agreed with InuYasha that this man would be better far away.  When all had their fill of dancing and many of the men were drunk, guests began slipping away to their rooms.

Before Kagome could leave, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow."  

*Kagome's bedroom w/ Sango*  

The two girls were on Kagome's bed talking happily. Lady Sango was the daughter of a close friend of Kagome's father, and the sister she had never had.  

"So tell me Sango, who was that cute young knight who seemed to so enjoy your company?" Kagome asked teasingly.

Sango blushed, "His name is Sir Miroku," then she turned to Kagome, "but he's nothing compared to your betrothed!"

Kagome scowled, "My betrothed may be very handsome, but in actuality he's an icy bastard!" Just then the two heard a voice from the window.  

"Princess Kagome, your eyes are like sapphires and your mouth is so luscious red. Speak tender words to me for your manner is that of an angel!"

Kagome looked out and saw Sir Kouga, one of the knights she had danced with.  Then, to her surprise, he actually started singing. She threw a shoe at him.

"Shut up Kouga!" she hissed at him. He simply dodged and continued to sing. Then the window next to Kagome's opened and a familiar prince appeared.  

"Sir Kouga, I would take it unkindly if you were to persist in courting my betrothed. Especially in such a manner as that disturbs my sleep." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kouga bowed and departed, but not before blowing a kiss towards Kagome's window. It shut with a bang and the lights went out.  

*Next morning in the training yard*  

When Sesshoumaru entered the courtyard he found her already there, dressed in a pair of old pants and a shirt. She didn't notice him at first and continued fencing with her shadow. It was only when he brought his sword in contact with hers that she looked up.  

"Shall we, Princess?" he asked. She didn't reply but put up her sword. He moved in quickly, trying to judge her ability. She blocked it deftly and counterattacked. The swords flashed back and forth, lights reflecting off them; it was almost like a dance.

The sound of swords and the beams of light caught the other prince's attention. The two didn't even notice him. They fought till midday when, by mutual agreement, they broke off. Sesshoumaru saluted her with his sword and then went off to take a bath. Kagome thrust her sword back into its scabbard and smiled at InuYasha.  He was gazing at her in awe and then an idea came to him, the perfect chance to get back at his brother.

 "Hey Kagome, how would you like to be in a tournament?"

"What kind of tournament?" she asked suspiciously.  

He grinned evilly, "A tournament in honor of Sesshoumaru's coming of age. He's going to fight in It."  

A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes, "Sure InuYasha, can you enter me in the lists?"  

"Consider it done."

The day of the tournament the field was filled with knights in armor with their different standards. The Taisho family's was a silver wolf on a black background. Each family had it's own, but there were many wandering, or green, knights with unknown standards. One of these was a knight seated on a coal black stallion. His standard was a blue rose on a white background.

The sounds of knights readying their mounts and weapons filled the field. Men were calling out to each other and sitting in front of their tents.  

When the tournament began there was a fanfare and the king, and his retinue, entered. The foreign princess betrothed to Sesshoumaru was not with them, but most put it off to a lady's delicacy.

The first part of the tournament was the jousting contests. Steel resounded as lances hit shields and knights were unhorsed. Sesshoumaru cut through his rivals; unhorsing them all quickly, even the most skilled.

On the other side the Knight of the Blue Rose, as the peasants were calling him, was meeting similar success. When he had finished all that were pitted against him, Sesshoumaru watched the other knight carefully, he would be a tough opponent, but he did not doubt that he could beat him.  

After that there was the group fighting. Sesshoumaru's group was put against Sir Kouga's and Sir Miroku's fought against the Blue Rose's.

Swords clashed together and men yelled battle cries. Sunlight gleamed against knight's armor as horses reared. However Sesshoumaru and the Blue Rose remained silent as they fought, letting their steel speak for them.

In the end, Sir Kouga and Sir Miroku were defeated and it was time for the one-on-one combat.  As leaders of the victorious groups, Sesshoumaru was paired with the Blue Rose in the deciding fight.  Swords were raised in a ready stance after the opponents shook hands. The two were completely silent, finding the other an equal match in skill. The strange knight feinted to the right and was blocked; he tried left and was still blocked. But when he switched his sword from his right hand to his left, Sesshoumaru was caught off guard. His sword was knocked from his hand, and he found the strange knight's sword pointed at his chest.  

"Yield?" the knight asked.  Sesshoumaru looked into the knight's visor, a little shocked. How could he have lost? The knight had a pair of deep blue eyes.

"I yield" Sesshoumaru said.  The knight sheathed his sword amid the crowds happy cries, it seemed the peasants had adopted this strange knight.  

The Knight of the Blue Rose was led to the king's pavilion to be congratulated.

 "Congratulations Sir Knight," the king said, "We bid you take off your helm so that we may see the face of the victor of this tournament."  The knight bowed and pulled off his helm. The crowd gasped as a tumble of curls fell out to frame the familiar face of Princess Kagome.  

Prince InuYasha's laughter was the only sound heard during the stunned silence; and then the peasants started cheering. Sesshoumaru just stood there in total shock as his betrothed grinned at him. To make matters worse she came over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and a flutter of her eyelashes. He broke out of his trance to glare murderously at his brother who had fallen out of his chair laughing. All the other contestants were laughing as well.  

He decided to play along and smiled, bowing to his betrothed. His father stood up and placed the victory wreath on her head personally. Giving her a fatherly kiss on the forehead at the same time.  

Kagome moved happily to her tent to have Sango help her take off her armor. This ploy had definitely been worth it to see the look on Sesshoumaru's face. It was priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

*Night time back in Kagome's room*  

Kagome slowly inched towards the door but stopped when she saw the silhouette of a guard there.

'Damn it" she hissed. She needed to get out, she was going stir crazy here and she needed to be alone. She looked around her room for a solution. Her glance fell on the sheets of her bed and her grin resembled a Cheshire cat's.   

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

He looked up from his book when he heard a small bump. Looking out the window he saw a small, dark figure hanging out the nearby terrace using a rope that looked like it was made out of bed linen. It took him a moment to recognize Kagome, but when he did, he quickly decided to follow her. He wanted to see why she was sneaking out. He might be able to get some retribution.

"She was headed towards the stables," he thought. He crept through the shadows and saw her saddle up the warhorse her father had left for her when he and his men had returned to their lands.  Once she was outside he followed on his black stallion. He realized, as she rode through the fields, that she had been yearning for freedom, similar to him.

Sometimes castle life was fettering. After a while she began to sing an old melody. Her voice was enchanting and she looked almost faerie as the wind whipped through her hair and cloak, bringing her words to him with crystal clarity:   

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows  _

_And what's on the other side  _

_Rainbow's are visions  _

_They're only illusions  _

_And rainbows have nothing to hide  _

_So we've been told and some chose to believe it  _

_But I know they're wrong wait and see  _

_Someday we'll find it  _

_The Rainbow Connection  _

_The lovers, the dreamers and me   _

_Who said that every wish  _

_Would be heard and answered  _

_When wished on the morning star  _

_Somebody thought of that  _

_And someone believed it  _

_And look what it's done so far  _

_What's so amazing  _

_That keeps us star gazing  _

_What so we think we might see  _

_Someday we'll find it  _

_That Rainbow Connection  _

_The lovers the dreamers and me   _

_Have you been half asleep  _

_And have you heard voices  _

_I've heard them calling my name  _

_Are these the sweet sounds that called the young sailors  _

_I think they're one and the same  _

_I've heard it too many times to ignore it  _

_There's something that I'm supposed to be  _

_Someday we'll find it  _

_The Rainbow Connection  _

_The lovers, the dreamers and me   _

It was an old song, he was surprised that she would know such a song. But then again, the princess Kagome was an intricate puzzle that he had yet to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

*A fortnight later*  

The pleasant complacency of court life was broken when a lone messenger from the borders appeared. He bore news of a new Saxon force preparing to invade. It seemed they had finally managed to unite together under one ruler.  

InuTaishou scowled as his brow furrowed in worry, "Alert the men" he told the messenger, "We ride on the morrow."  

In the excitement, none noticed Princess Kagome and Lady Sango slip away.   

*The following morning*  

The men rode out at dawn, singing and laughing at the chance to fight, as men were wont to do. The queen had been left behind as regent, for the king was taking the two princes with him. Princess Kagome pleaded illness and so, was not present.  

It wasn't till midday, when the army was miles off that the sleeping princess was found to be an artfully shaped pile of pillows.   

*InuYasha's POV*  

InuYasha glanced over at the stoic knight who rode next to him. He seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Perhaps he was imagining things from the excitement of his first battle. He tried to distract himself with thoughts of battle tactics. His father had ten thousand men with him due to the alliance with Orkney, Kagome's home. They should be well able to defeat the Saxon hordes. It also helped that most of the men were mounted. The barbarians had always been weak against cavalry forces.  

He looked over at his brother; Sesshoumaru had his usual cold mask on. InuYasha frowned; he remembered when he was younger, how his brother had been his hero. He would run to him to show him the various things he had made or found. And Sesshoumaru always had a sympathetic ear for his hurts, real and imagined. However, his brother had changed; InuYasha briefly wondered what had hardened his heart. He hoped Kagome could give him back his brother.   

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

He scanned the recruits, noticing their expressions and preparations. He could feel his brother's nervousness and excitement; after all, this was his first battle. Soon he would realize the reality. Battles were not a game, men died here, and gruesome deaths at that. He looked over approvingly at the other knight. He wore a look of sternness and had an almost weary set to his shoulders, as if he had seen to many battles. His gaze moved on but then snapped back. The knight's armor and eyes were clear in his memory from the earlier tournament.

"The king was not going to like this," he thought almost gleefully.  He leaned over towards the 'knight,' making sure that his face dice did not show that he knew it was she, "Are you ready, Sir Knight?"

 "As ready as I'll ever be." She said it softly so that he almost did not hear her. Before he could reply the war horn was sounded as the first line of the Saxon horde appeared on the horizon. She spurred her horse and he followed on her heels. The fighting raged and he lost track of her amid the madness of battle.

He felt his senses dull as he lost all track of time. He did not even feel pain when an arrow pierced him through the shoulder, and the sounds of battle were muted. But he was gradually tiring from loss of blood and his enemies surrounded him, on all sides.  Just as he was accepting this, and determining to die an honorable death, a cry was heard.

"To me, to me! Your lord has need of you!" It was as if a goddess had stepped onto the battlefield, a goddess of war and beauty.  During the battle she had somehow lost her helm and now her hair flowed down her back unbound. She rode her war stallion as if he was part of her, and he was as dark as her hair.

The sun shone off her armor and her raised sword. The men flocked to her, not caring that she was a woman, and the Saxons fell before her. Sesshoumaru felt himself lifted onto the back of her horse as the remaining Saxons fled. The last thing he heard before he succumbed to the darkness was her voice commanding the army to pick off the stragglers.


	4. Chapter 4

"He woke to a cool touch on his brow. As he opened his eyes they were caught in the blue pools of Kagome's eyes. He tore his gaze away and scowled at her.  

"I have to re-bandage your shoulder," she said softly.  "What's wrong with .. Aaugh!" he shouted as the cool air hit his damaged shoulder.  

"We had to widen it to get the arrowhead out; it had a hooked point." he tried not to grimace as she cleaned it, but he let out a groan against his will. She finished quickly and put her hand to his forehead.  "You're really hot" she murmured worriedly. Before he could reply he felt his eyes closing and sleep took him.   

*Dream memory*  

A young girl, about six or seven, walked through a field with her arms full of flowers. She looked up and grinned toothily at him. "Cousin Sesshy! Rin missed you." She buried her face in his hair when he lifted her onto his shoulders, laughing silently. When he put her down she raced off to gather more flowers.  He saw it too late to save her; the lone assassin rose out of the cover of the bushes and raised his sword.

Time seemed to stop for Sesshoumaru as he yelled a warning and drew his own sword. The assassin's sword fell moments before Sesshoumaru sliced off his head. But too late, the little girl's body lay lifeless at his feet, and her blood slowly stained the pure white flowers crimson.   

*End dream*  

The image spun and suddenly he found himself tangled in his sheets. Faintly he heard a voice saying that his fever had finally broken, but all he could think about were those red flowers.

As he drifted off into a more restful sleep, he heard the same voice whisper, "It will be all right. Sleep now."

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

Waking up he found the room empty except for the form of a woman with her head on the bed and the rest of her body slumped in a chair. He reached over and touched her hair, it was like silk, he marveled. He quickly withdrew his hand as she stirred.

She lifted her head and looked at him blearily.  "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, waiting for her to register him completely.  

Snapping into focus she said, "About three days."  

A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke, saying quietly "Thank you." She just nodded her head, bringing some clean clothes over, she helped him get his shirt on, and then she left.  

Days passed and Sesshoumaru's shoulder healed until all that was left was a small scar. He saw very little of Kagome for she was always doing something. Whether it was practicing with the army or playing pranks on InuYasha, she was always active.

On the fifth day after Sesshoumaru was allowed out of bed, she carried out her biggest prank of all, but this time there was a new target, Sesshoumaru.  The mission was actually well intended. Kagome observed that Sesshoumaru seemed even more distant than before and she was determined to bring him out of his depression. And if making him angry and looking like an idiot was the way to do it, so be it.  

"Come on Sesshoumaru you sour puss. Surely you won't deny your betrothed a short walk?" Kagome whined as she pulled on his arm. Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously as he allowed himself to be pulled outside. Why was she being so clingy He came back to focus when Kagome's pulling stopped suddenly. "Oops. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I forgot my...cloak. Yes that's it. My cloak. Wait for me here? I'll just be a moment." He only nodded his head, lost in thought.   

*Kagome's POV*  

That was really way too easy, she thought. For such a smart-ass prick he really can be quite gullible. Reaching her room she opened the door and asked, "Is everything set Sango?"  

"Yes Kagome. Operation Annoy the Hell Out of Sesshoumaru is all ready."  

"All right." Kagome approached the window and tipped the waiting bucket of water over its edge. Looking down she met the eyes of a very wet, very annoyed, crown prince. "Oopsie" she smirked.  

"Kagome, you have five seconds, starting now" Sesshoumaru ground out. She hurried over to the door to lock it, but was stopped by a hard chest.  

"That was so not five seconds," she pouted.  

"I know. I lied" he smirked, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He walked slowly out of the castle as she pounded on his back.

Stopping he asked, "What is the matter, Princess? You seemed so interested in going outside and experiencing nature." With those words he tossed her into the castle pond.  Surfacing she sputtered, but before she could form any words she was covered by a huge tidal wave. Looking up she found Sesshoumaru smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  

"Oh it's on now," she ground out, splashing him. T

There ensued a humongous water fight that became even bigger when the ladies came to Kagome's defense and the men decided to help defend Sesshoumaru's honor.  

The War of the Water only ended at sunset when all were too tired and hungry to continue.

As everyone slowly walked back to the castle, dripping wet, Kagome whispered in Sango's ear, "Operation status, success." Giggling, they ran like mad to get some dry clothes and some food.


	5. Chapter 5

 *Sesshoumaru's POV*

 He was woken when a bundle of clothes flew at his head. He saw a person going through his drawers, randomly throwing clothes at the bed.  

"Do you often feel the need to go through my clothes in the middle of the night Princess?" he asked.  She looked up at him for a second and continued what she was doing.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru, I'm trying to save your ass. There's going to be a massacre in the morning. Naraku has betrayed your father, his whore managed to sneak me the message, but it was too late for your mother. Inutaishou and Inuyasha have already escaped. But seeing as you prefer to live on the opposite side of the castle, it's up to me to save your ass. " She threw his sword at him and he caught it. "The horses are ready; we must make it to my father's castle through the woods. Hurry!"

 He stared after her as she went out the door. She was not the playful person she had been that day, now she was almost like an assassin in her attitude. Now this, was interesting, he thought as he followed her out to the stables, slipping in and out of the shadows.  Once they reached the security of the forest they set out at a hard gallop.  

"If we don't have any trouble, we should reach the castle in five days at this pace" Kagome said.

 'How do you know the way?" he asked.  

"I often rode out scouting with my father. I know the forest," she told him coolly. "Shouldn't you be a little more... distraught?"  

"I was not close with the woman. She was not my birth mother. Father will easily win back the castle once he joins forces with your father"  

"As you say. But I do not think it will be that easy. Kagura, my informant, says Naraku practices blood magic, he will easily brainwash your subjects."  He was silent after that, concentrating on the ride.

However, after about twenty moments he broke the silence, " Where are we meeting up with InuYasha and my father?"

 "He said that he knew a secret way to reach our castle from when he and my father were boys. We're going to meet there, it's too hard to find each other in the forest and smaller groups are easier to hide."  They rode through the rest of the night in silence and far into the next day before taking a break.

*Kagome's POV*  

I was surprised that he carried no feeling for the death of his stepmother, but then again, it suited his personality. I cursed Inutaishou for his matchmaking schemes. Why did I have to rescue Sesshoumaru? Couldn't I have gone with InuYasha? I understood the reasoning though. If we were captured the king and the heir could not be together.

My thoughts were interrupted when said heir stated, "We must be careful. Although Naraku will be chasing us, there are also bandits who will give you far worse punishment than Naraku.  

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I said as I blushed.  

"See that you do for I won't be rescuing you" he said with a scowl.  

"Whatever happened to your knightly honor?" I mocked.

"Well you just seem to bring out the worst in me?" he said with a fake innocence.  

I gasped, "You mean there's actually a good side to you? You learn something every day!"  

That's when I looked up, "Oh shit!' I breathed. Without even noticing it we had rode right into a bandit's camp and they were all staring at us. "This is so your fault" I said as I turned to Sesshoumaru, "Now I have to get my sword all bloody."  

"And who said we'll be letting you?' asked the man who appeared to be the leader.  

I pulled out my sword and smirked. "I do."  

There ensued a skirmish. Sesshoumaru and I were obviously the better swordsmen, but we were drastically outnumbered. Finally I found my self disarmed with a sword pointed at my neck.

 'Now what's a comely lass like you doing with a sword?" the leader questioned. "No matter. You're just like all the rest with your clothes off" he cackled. He forced me into a wooden cage and through Sesshoumaru's unconscious form in after me.

"Damn" I swore softly. Now what was I going to do. I had an injured arm, we were defenseless, and we had no prospect of help arriving.

*Sesshoumaru's POV*  

I watched the girl pace up and down the cage, prowling around the edges and growling to herself. I had woken up a few hours before to a blistering headache in a god-awful circumstance. No it wasn't my imprisonment it was the fact that I, a male had failed to protect a women and what was worse was the fact that I was the only one who had been knocked unconscious.

My thoughts were interrupted when Kagome sat down next to me and groaned.  "Man my muscles are stiff" she muttered. Then she leaned closer to me while pretending to stretch, " Wait for darkness."

I looked at her, what did she mean? There was no way to escape without weapons; the best she could hope for was the loss of her virginity.

 Again my musings were interrupted, "Now don't get too comfortable " one of the guards said sniggering.

I glared at him menacingly but Kagome laughed.  "Or what, your male ego will be insulted by the fact that I find him more attractive than girlie men like you?" I looked at her surprised, especially as she twined her arm around my waist and laid her head n my shoulder. "Play along" she whispered.

I grinned, if she wanted to torment those guards I was game. I repositioned both of us so that I was leaning against the far wall of the cage and she was sitting between my legs with her head on my chest, then I looked up and smirked at the guard who had turned beat red with anger. I could feel Kagome's heart speed up for a moment and then she calmed. She actually fell asleep for a while as I ascertained the situation; I woke her towards sunset when the guard left for supper.  

"Kagome, what's the plan?"  

She smiled mischievously, "I have a knife in my boot, I need you to cover for me so I can saw through one of the loose posts in the back."  

"You need a distraction?" I asked. I had the perfect one in mind.   

*Kagome's POV*

 I looked at Sesshoumaru nervously. He looked like he was up to something. While I was glad he was working with me, I was cautious. As darkness fell I slipped the knife out of my boot and crept toward the back, as our captors got good and drunk.

The leader approached us, deciding to taunt us a little.  "So my pretties, how do you like your residence? It has quite the elegant touch, no?" He laughed uproariously, finding himself incredibly funny for some reason.

At that moment I saw Sesshoumaru's eyes glint as he looked at me and I tensed. Then he lunged at me and crashed his lips down on mine, moving our bodies so mine could not be seen. For a moment I froze, but then I realized, this was his distraction. As the men laughed and made course jokes I sawed my way through the pole, all the while thinking of ways to get Sesshoumaru back. I finally broke through and pushed myself out.

At that point our captors were so drunk it did not take much to grab our weapons and horses and flee. However one archer cleared his head enough to manage to shoot.  

"Kagome!" I heard a shout and turned my head to look. I saw an arrow coming straight at me and I raised my sword, knowing it would not be enough. I closed my eyes to wait for the pain, but it never came. I heard a grunt and saw Sesshoumaru with an arrow in his shoulder.

"We must go," he shouted through gritted teeth. We rode like madmen through the rest of the night and finally stopped as the sun rose over the horizon. We found ourselves in a small clearing near a clear, crystal looking pool and we practically fell off our horses. I looked over at the male who had just saved my life, but I did not see the arrogant jerk that I knew. I saw a beautiful man who had recently discarded his shirt and was stepping into the water. He dove in and then resurfaced. As he stood, the water trailing down his well-toned chest and the sun reflecting off his hair, he looked like a god, and I felt like a religious fanatic.   


	6. Chapter 6

I held myself very still. I would not... I would not move towards him. "What are you doing Kagome?" I mumbled to myself and shook my head. I readied a small fire in order boil some water, I knew we would need to cleanse Sesshoumaru's wounds.

As he finished removing the blood from himself, I heard him grumble, "Why is it always the shoulder? Why can't I get hit somewhere else for once?"

"What, like your head?" I teased him.

"You have a point" he said. Gritting his teeth, he pulled out the arrow. Thankfully it was not hooked and had gone smoothly through muscle. After he was bandaged, he looked at me. "We cannot rest here. It is still too close."

I nodded in answer. "We must make for my home without pause. It is still half a day's ride."

*Sesshoumaru's POV *

She rode in silence, oblivious to his thoughts. He could not help but remember the way her body felt pressed tight against his. The taste of her lips... But no, I could not allow himself to be distracted. I have to focus.

He rode forward through the shadows of the deep forest, ever alert for signs of someone following them. However, it was a constant battle not to allow my mind to drift. Perhaps that was why I did not notice the spider's web across our path, nor did I see the shadows begin to move away from their normal position.

I only noticed these things far too late.

We had reached the border of the forest and slowed down in order to ensure that we were not walking in to an ambush. Of course, this was after we had walked into said ambush.

I heard a short scream from behind me and whipped around to see her surrounded by glimmering strands of webbing, and a man approaching from within the shadows.

"You did not truly believe I would allow you to escape so easily?" mocked the man whose face soon became visible as that of my fool of a father's advisor. Naraku.

*Kagome's POV *

"Goddamit! I should've known" I swore to myself. I held very still. Those webs were poison.

"What foul magic is this, traitor?" I demanded in my best I'm-a-royal-pain in the butt voice. But he ignored me. I hate it when people ignore me!

Sesshoumaru gave me the look when I opened my mouth to try again. The look that poignantly said "shut up and let me do the talking." Hmmph. Males, they think they know everything. However, considering I was the one trapped in webs... I shut up.

"What do you want Naraku?" he demanded.

"Oh the world" Naraku chuckled darkly, "but today I'll settle for your father's kingdom."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "And why do you think this path will get you there?" He glanced at me with cold eyes. "If you think you'll gain a hostage of me through that girl, you are mistaken."

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I gut her" Naraku answered in an offhand tone.

Wait... what!

"Not at all" the rat bastard replied. "I will, however, have to gut you afterwards. Purely on principle you know" he replied with a grim smile.

"Perhaps we could work something out" Naraku smiled in return.

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru grunted.

At that moment an arrow shot from the trees and through the webs. "Took your time didn't you?" I muttered as I twisted away from the webs.

Lauging blue eyes appeared in the tree behind Naraku... or where Naraku had been. "Damn he escaped" I thought.

"Sir Kouga" Sesshoumaru called, "your help was most fortuitous." Of course it came out a bit strained since said knight had proceeded to ignore him and was in front of me clasping my hands.

"Yes Sir Kouga, how... lucky that you were her" I said hesitantly. "Please please don't break into song," I thought.

"My fair Kagome, I have rescued you from the evil villain -"

Before he could continue in that strain, Naraku's voice echoed from the darkness, "I'll be back for you Sesshoumaru. When you least expect it-." Sesshoumaru snorted. "Just like your cousin least expected it" he continued.


End file.
